It is well known to utilize hold-down brackets to secure air conditioners to roof mounted air conditioner supports, the latter also commonly known as roof jacks and roof curbs. The brackets are also known as seismic clips since they are utilized to maintain the interconnection between the air conditioner and the air conditioner support even during earthquakes.
Conventional hold-down brackets are of single-piece, non-adjustable construction. This becomes a problem because a number of different sizes of air conditioners and air conditioner supports exist and it is necessary to maintain an inventory of numerous sizes of hold-down brackets to adapt to the particular air conditioners and air conditioner supports employed.
My co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/660,791 discloses a system employing an adjustable hold-down bracket for securing an air conditioner to a roof mounted air conditioner support, the bracket being secured by nails to the wooden core of a curb frame by nails extending through a retention panel of the bracket engaging the inner surface of the frame peripheral wall.